fanmade_just_shapes_and_beats_levelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Colorblind
This page is a good page! It doesn't need big edits, only edit it for the following reasons: # Your making a new heading for every level or boss level # Some new information comes about this level # Something is misspelled or something isn't true # This level gets an update # You are making improvements from something that can or have to be improved You have been warned not to edit for other reasons, Colorblind is a fanmade boss level made by TheMonsterYeeR (Note: The level is a animation. It is not playable in game at all. You can use your the mouse for the player if you want.) It has the boss and this spiky heart shape boss. Description TheMonsterYeeR has made more levels like Final Battle and Charge. This stage is very hard for mouse users and is sometimes unpredictable for some people. The stage does flash a lot. This stage introduces the move the curving launcher which is the launcher but curving. Word Box Written *Not needed* Layout Warning! This contains spoilers for mouse users. Read at your own risk. First Phase The Level starts with the lyrics showing up. Its says, "It's really hard to see. With colors painted on. It's really hard to see. Hate colors, hate it all. Hate colors, hate it all. Hate colors, hate you all". After that. The heart shaped boss slams hard on the ground, causing a shockwave. Then, The boss uses one of it's long live the new fresh attacks in a circle. Then the screen gets smaller with a circle and then it blast white bigger and then 2 big saws from the right side then left and then they disappear. Then the circle blast attack happens again then, the boss uses the same attack before. Second Phase The same white circle blast attack happens, after that 4 saws from both sides come to the middle. Then, spread out back to the spot it was at. Then, the white circle blast attack happens again. Then, the boss in its final boss look uses the launcher. After that, he makes 2 circles to go in. One on the left, the other on the right. Then. The boss uses the launcher again and then uses rapid fire then a white blast without the getting smaller screen. Then, the boss disappears and the heart shape boss appears. it grows arms and spins its arms, while its spinning its arms, walls/huge lasers/pillars are in the background trying to smash the player. After that the boss slams the heart shape boss. Then the boss uses the launcher and then the heart shapes boss smashes the boss and lasers appear in the middle, forcing the player to go above or below the heart shape boss. Third Phase The heart shape boss slams the ground causing a shockwave. Then, 3 saws and the bottom left, bottom right and middle top appear, along with barracuda regular form in the middle. Then the saws disappear. 4 barracuda pillars appear on the far left, left, far right and right. while barracuda uses its 3 pillar pulses around it. Then, barracuda becomes so big it explodes and disappears. Then the boss using its long live the new fresh attack and while it's doing it, the heart shape boss slams on the ground causing a shockwave. And then the heart shape boss slams on the ground again, causing barracuda to form back in the middle. Then he does he's attack again, with the 4 pillars. Then, the boss and the heart shape boss does the same attack. (Note: both times caused a white circle blast with the making screen smaller). For the final attack. The boss uses it's curving launcher attack in tell the stage is over. Attacks * Launcher * Curving Launcher * Whiteout * Shockwave * Barracuda Pillars * 3 Barracuda wall smacks * When Touched Take Damage Words Trivia * This is the only level with lyrics you can hit * This is the only level with 2 bosses (so far) Gallery (First Photo) The beginning of the level, the spiky heart shaped boss using the corrupted triangle (Second Photo) The Middle of the level, part of the second whiteout (Third Photo) Close to the end, the boss using its launcher for the last time (Last Photo) Very close to the end of the stage, barracuda using its walls with the barracuda pillars 2019-06-06.png 2019-06-06 (1).png 2019-06-06 (2).png 2019-06-06 (3).png Soundtrack Click HereCategory:Boss Battle